


Before Anyone Else

by Adolescentcatlady



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, affair, basically Sokka and Suki passionately loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolescentcatlady/pseuds/Adolescentcatlady
Summary: The island of Kyoshi needed help and they reached out to the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka met Suki, Suki met Sokka. That's when they realized they needed each other. No matter what.





	

The cold ocean slapped up against the Kyoshi merchant ship. The strong winds filling the sails, pushing it even faster towards the passengers destination. Suki pushed her auburn hair out of her face, cursing the cold north wind. She read over the mayor of Kyoshi's instructions one last time.  
/Once you arrive at the South Pole, the chief's son will be waiting and will take you to the chief. Then you will negotiate a trading bond between Kyoshi and the Southern Water Tribe. May Kyoshi's blessings be upon you./  
She suppressed the nervousness bubbling in her stomach. As leader of the fearless group of women warriors, Suki had to be confident and strong. She had never been this far away from her home island, but she had never been one to say no to adventure. 

Suki looked away from the ocean and turned her gaze to her group of warriors. They were all doing something different. Kaya, along with the younger recruits, were laughing and telling stories. Yisa, Suki's second in the command, just watched disapprovingly, some of the older warriors disapproving along with her. Suki couldn't help but grin when she looked upon her friends and sisters in arms. Together they protected their island, and she was greatly honored to lead them. 

"Suki?" Yisa said, gently touching Suki's shoulder, bringing her out of her happy daze.  
Suki blinked rapidly before focusing on her,"Yes?"  
"We're here. The Southern Water Tribe." Yisa turned to look over the railing of the ship.  
"We're so far from home," Yisa sighed softly, pushing herself off the railing and looking back at Suki.  
"We're desperate, Yisa. You know that. The people of Kyoshi can't starve any more." Suki looked sadly at her hands, wishing there was more she could do.  
Kaya bounded over to them, her constant smile faltering.  
"Must you always bring the mood down?" Kaya whined,"I'm always happy till you remind me of our great responsibility."'  
"We DO have a great responsibility," Yisa interjected, arms crossed.  
"I know, I know. You don't have to constantly remind me though." Kaya said, rolling her eyes.  
Suki walked away from their bickering, watching the water again. The mass of an island getting closer and closer with each second. 

 

Suki rose with the sun, the next morning, a practice that had been drilled into her when she first started training as a Kyoshi warrior. Especially after she had been chosen to be their leader. She walked on to the deck, blinking the sunlight. Suki thanked the spirits for all the layers of skirts she wore, not wanting to experience the frigid air in anything less.  
"Good morning, captain." Yisa said, yawning.  
"Morning," Suki smiled at her.  
"Are we almost there then?"  
"We should be there in a few hours." Suki stretched her arms above her head, groaning with satisfaction as her muscles stretched out.  
"I'll get the other girls up." Yisa left Suki's right hand and went back to their cabins. Suki stared across the sea, wondering what the Southern Water Tribe would be like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or a kudos.


End file.
